Tea and coffee bags are extensively used for quick brewing of tea and coffee. Methods exist for making cups of tea, coffee or other beverages with both disposable and non-disposable devices. Many of the current devices are non-disposable, requiring a user to clean and store them between uses. These devices are inconvenient for beverages consumed outside the home. Other existing devices are disposable, but may only be used for one serving of beverage. This is inconvenient for tea, coffee or other drinks that utilize bags that are usable more than once at a sitting. Additionally, for both disposable and non-disposable devices, several independent devices are required to make a cup of a beverage, such as a squeezer, stirrer, dispenser and a brewer. Each device operates independently.
Some examples of current systems include disposable stirrers, disposable cups, and individually wrapped cream and sugar packets. Other devices are drawstrings incorporated into tea bags for facilitating squeezing after brewing. Non-disposable brewing bag squeezers are also available. None of these methods provide a simple, all in one device for brewing beverages.
Needs exist for disposable devices that are reusable for multiple times in one sitting and allow the user to perform all necessary actions with a single device.